eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4822 (18 March 2014)
In a court holding cell, Janine looks at family photos. Kat rehearses her testimony; Mo’s encouraging but Alfie deliberately asks a question Kat can’t answer. Carol doesn’t want David at court and asks Max to drive her. Carol scoffs when Max suggests she’s using the trial to distract her from the cancer. Alfie still wants Kat to pull out of the trial but Kat insists it’s too late. Returning to Walford, Stacey discovers Max lied about Kat being in witness protection. Stacey phones Kat; Mo answers and directs Stacey to the back door before shepherding Kat out the front and into a taxi. Ronnie hinders Stacey, locking them both into the gym office. She thinks Stacey should let Kat give evidence. When Stacey brings up Archie, Ronnie insists Stacey did what she had to do. Stacey says she might not be in prison but she’s not free, she thought Ronnie would understand. Stacey’s certain the only way is no more lies; she has to get to court before Kat gives evidence. Ronnie unlocks the door but then Roxy arrives. Seeing Stacey, Roxy tries to call the police. Ronnie stops her and holds Roxy back, telling Stacey to go. Ronnie reminds Roxy that if she calls the police, Ronnie’s going to have to relive Archie raping her in court and Roxy will have to listen to her beloved daddy being torn to shreds. Roxy walks out. At court, Alice’s still refusing to come out her cell. Janine looks at a photo of Pat and Frank then screws it up. Kat feels the babies kick for the first time and worries they’re stressed because she is. Janine gives evidence, sticking to her story that Alice stabbed Michael twice. Kat’s then called to the stand. Max’s outside when Stacey arrives. He claims she’s too late but she can tell he’s lying. When Max insists he doesn’t want to lose her again, Stacey replies she’s not his to lose. Kat’s testifying that she saw Alice grab the knife when she sees Stacey enter the courtroom. Stacey looks at Kat imploringly... Jake’s enthusiastic and full of ideas for the burger van. Alfie’s gobsmacked when Nicole arrives. At McKlunky’s, Nicole admonishes Alfie, she thought he was the one and gave him £15,000. Alfie claims he left Australia so suddenly because he found out Kat was pregnant. Nicole laments that they never even kissed properly but Alfie solemnly says what they did was so much worse – they fell in love. Nicole suggests they sleep together just once so they have the memory, she’d forget about the money. Alfie’s torn; Billy thinks he should be straight with Kat but Alfie thinks he can’t, the van’s the only bit of hope they’ve had since leaving the Vic, it’s only sex. Later, when Nicole arrives at No.23, Alfie hides a photo of him and Kat under a sofa cushion. Shabnam wants Masood to take Jane to task about teabags in the sink. Shabnam suggests Jane staying might put good Muslim women off Masood. She’s made a shortlist of potential partners and Masood’s annoyed to realise Shabnam’s been discussing his love life with Aunty Fatima, insisting he can find himself a girlfriend. Jane, Ian and Lucy discuss paint colours for the restaurant. Lucy suggests big tables with benches. Jane’s thinks they could double their covers; when Ian’s unsure, Jane and Lucy gang up to tease him. Jane offers to help Lucy go through ideas for her own business. Jane calls Ian a skinflint when he refuses to give Lucy money to set up a lettings company of her own. Dot wants Ian to cater Nick’s funeral but he wants to know numbers first. Dot thinks Ian’s insinuating no-one will come but then doesn’t have much luck trying to persuade people to attend. Aleks wants to rent a room in his flat and puts a card in the Minute Mart window. He’s keen to live with a girl but Jake puts himself forward, he’s the perfect wingman. When Stacey gives Jake short shrift, Aleks tells him the room’s his. Roxy’s thrilled when she finds out that she and Ronnie can get a mortgage to buy No.27. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes